


In Love With A Killer

by soft_blueberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Serial Killers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_blueberry/pseuds/soft_blueberry
Summary: One of the most interesting killers of all time.Welcome. These are one of my favourite couple (non canon) in the anime, so why not make a story?Enjoy~
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. 1

[good morning/afternoon/night]

_'What are you reading?' I jumped up as I heard a smooth voice. I looked up and saw my brother staring down at me from the sofa that I sat on. 'Oh just this book. I guess it's good?. I said mumbling back at him._

_It was a Killer book no pun intended. It showed the most famous killers or criminals in parts of the world. You wouldn't have thought me. Atsumu Miya would be interested in this type of thing but I am. I love learning and watching the documentaries that i have on the TV or even YouTube. If I said this to anyone it would make me look like a pyscopath._

_I put the book down and looked over my shoulder to the window and watched as the people, cars go past. If I wasn't into volleyball I would have been an investigator or something along the lines towards criminals or killers. Imagine knowing someone who was one, it's scary but some how cool._

_'HEY ATSUMU CAN YOU TURN ON THE TV FOR ME!!' I heard my twin yell out from the kitchen of course, he sure does love his food. I moved from where I sat and switch the tv on. ' I wonder what's on the news, it is snowing and getting darker earlier now-'_

_'A mising person was detected today. A 20 year old woman. Many people said she went out late last night. If you recognise this person let the police know. Be careful also.' That gave me shivers. Oh man....hopefully she will be found, it's scary the world when it's dark and quiet. Creeps me out- 'Hey I guess you heard?' Osamu said as he looks at me with food in his mouth. 'Yeah, scary ya know. However we don't go out in the dark so we are okay ahaha'. My twin nodded his head agreeing with me and passed me some of the food he made._

_[Next day in the morning]_

_Changing into my yellow jumpers and jeans. I walked up to the chair and table and sat down, eating my breakfast before heading up to school. I didn't really sleep that much, after what was said yesterday I still had the shivers. They aren't going away easy. I played with my food and sigh. Maybe some tv won't hurt, I do have an hour and Osamu is taking for ever, longer than me now and that's saying something._

_I sat up and stretch with a yawn coming up. I walked towards the sofa and laid down flat and my stomach and getting the tv remote. 'OSAMU YOU BETTER HURRY UP AND DONT BE LATE!' I yelled out to him while turning the tv on. I went to watch gravity falls because it's good alright!!?_

_Minutes later my mind went to the missing girl. Maybe I should look at the news and see, hopefully nothing bad happen and just saying about the weather being cold as usually. I turn to the news channel and felt the colour of my face go._

_[Good morning and this is the news. Three bodies had been found along side next to each and one of them being the missing person from 2 days ago. All three bodies are in horrific state and will not be shown. Families have already got told. We may have a murder coming but we aren't sure just yet, good and stay safe.]_

_Wait...did they just said murderer...I shaked my head from trying not to believe it. Oh my god...Oh my god WTF._

_Later on I wouldn't believe when I heard another 2 bodies were found._


	2. 2

_The atmosphere around here is thick like dust. The emotions of the people coming everywhere. Ever since the news reported the bodies of so many, everyone was afraid and that was obvious even if people didn't want others to know._

_I tapped my finger against my warm tea on the table. It's around 4pm, lots of people are here. It feels like it's 7pm or later because the business in the shop-but also since it was getting dark earlier than usual. Stupid time making it go backwards...go back to normal. It's not like I have anything to do outside so I'm fine. My eyes darted across the noise room. Mostly family and couples are here._

_Hah..what a sad and lonely boy I am. Uhm. I feel uncomfortable for some reason in this room..I don't know why. I shivered at the thought and looked around slowly again but no one was looking at me. What's going on.. "AH!" I yelled out and jumped from hearing my phone and turned around from the people from embarrassment and saw that Osamu messaged me._

_Osamu: Don't be out too long okay._

_Tch of course I know that._

_Atsumu: I know don't worry. Leave the door open when I'm 5 minutes away okay?_

_Osamu: Sure see ya._

_Atsumu: Bye._

_The time was 4:30pm. I should really get going but I wished to stay longer without having any fear of what's happening around us. I rubbed my hands on my face, sighing softly but loud for anyone to walk past me. My face scrunched (?) In disgusted as my tea was no longer warm but cold and bitter, great._

_"That coffee must be cold now?" A smooth voice was heard behind me, making me jump once again. I reacted quick turning my full body around to see the person. "Oh yeh heh. It was actually erm...tea" I mumbled while looking at him. He was rather taller than me by a few inches. "Oh sorry, are you going now?' He said, his eyebrows curved as a sign of curiosity. I fidget my hands together "Well I wanted to finish my tea before leaving but I can't now..so yes?" I turned away._

_Hearing footsteps coming closer and sitting on the opposite chair straight towards me. He sat there. Wait what's did he spray on the chair and table?. "I can buy you a drink..if you want". The guy asked looking at me too._

_"Who are you." "Oh yeah I guess I should tell you aha" Wait did I saw that outloud. I blushed from the embarrassment and the awkward silence. "OH MY GOD. IM SO SORRY FOR SAYING THAT SO FORWARD I-I-.." He chuckled softly, his eyebrow raising up. "It's fine. Really" He replied back again._

_"Here's one coffee and one tea. Enjoy!" A cheerful voice rang through our ear. Oh wait did he get me something without me even noticing?. "Thanks." We both said at the same time and we just looked at me each before snickering and laughing away._

_.._

_"Oh wow its 6pm. It's getting late right?" The guy said. Oh wait I need to ask for him name- " WAIT SIX PM??" I yelled out to him and getting my coat on and putting the cup away into the bin. I looked back at the curly hair guy and he look back with concern._

_"Are you okay?" He ask softly, before doing the same as me and walking near me. "I SHOULD HAVE BEEN HOME BY HALF 4...MY TWIN IS GONNA GET SO WORRIED!!" I shouted. Damn it I'm a idiot. He sigh "Don't worry. How about I walk you home" he suggested while looking down at me. "Erm.. sure well you want. You should go home before its late too" I also suggested looking up at him. I don't want him to get hurt by that person._

_"It's fine. Let's go before your brother gets worried" He said while sanitising his hands making them nice and clean before holding his hand it, signaling me to hold his hand back._

_.._

_"Thank you for walking me home" I smiled at him, showing my white teeth to him. Him returning it back..well under the mask, it's obvious I've been talking to him since half 4 give me a break._

_"It's fine....Wait what is your name" I giggled. "Oh yeah I should have told you that?. It's Atsumu. What about yours??" I asked a bit with excitement. I wonder if his name is cool or unique._

_"Kiyoomi. Just **Kiyoomi** "_


	3. 3

[Good morning/afternoon/night]

_I didn't get his number. However I got his first name? His last_ _name-_ _He only told me that and only that._

_The last lesson is almost over, that's good I guess. Kiyoomi, that's a cute name and suited him very well. Hopefully I could get to meet him again, it felt so nice talking to someone new. You don't really get new people in your life that gets along with yourself._

.

_"Tsumu, I'm off to that little food shop that you went in last time. Meeting up with Suna also!" I heard a cheery voice said next to me._ _"Oh cool. Wait Oikawa. The place where I went? It was kinda busy there before" I told him. He looked back at me, blinking slowly. "It's lunch time it's fine, you can go home" Oikawa smiled once again._

_"Okay" I smiled back_

_._

_I never went back home. Okay that sounded a bit sad but really, it was just boring there. By yourself and so._

_Walked into the shop and looked through the different sections in the shop. I kinda want tea now. Maybe some mint tea. Looking through the not so crowded halls of the shops, I found the tea section. I scan through the different type of makes and saw the one which was green. A lovely- well would have been if someone didn't bump into me._

_"Wait Atsumu?" I heard a voice next to me. My eye widened and saw the person who called my name._

_"Kiyoomi?!"_

.

.

_Ended up meeting up with him. What a coincidence that I was gonna see him again. He looked more relaxed also. Wearing a soft black hoodie with matching jeans. A smiled showed up on my face._

_"Weird how saw each other again, right?" Kiyoomi said whilst looking at me. I blushed once again."Hah, yeah weird. Don't think anyone would think me and you would see each other where a pile of teas at"._

_I stopped what I was saying. He looked back me because of my face turning more confused than before._

_I moved my hands unto my hips. "You don't like tea. Why was you there?. I tilted my head to the side as he chuckles. "True but it was for my family members" He told me. I nodded at him._

_._

_._

_We looked at each other as we was near my door. "Well it's a good bye again" I softly giggled, while looking up at him. He nodded back at me with a smile. "We have each other's phone numbers, so not really any more". Well that's true._

_"Don't worry about me Atsumu. Have a good night" Kiyoomi said back at me._

_"Good night Omi" I said again to him. He looked at me "Nice nickname. Bye" He laughed and started walking away, with me waving at him._

_._

_Opening the door, I was grabbed by my twin. Was he waiting for me? Why what happened._

_"Atsumu I'm so glad you're okay. They are back" He said finally letting me go. I looked at him confused until I_ _realised_ _. Going through my phone and seeing if Kiyoomi is okay._

_Atsumu: hey are you home??_

_Atsumu: please answer me_

_Atsumu: OMI??_


	4. Chapter 4

[ _Sorry for not being active for a while. I was trying to write about Sakusa's mysophobia, **me being someone who hasn't experience this or knows anyone** , please do not complain. I tried my best]_

_Clang, clang. The sound of the shap, shiny was heard. The people were screaming, anger, sadness and guilt. No wish can destroy this curse he gave to himself._

..

Atsumu couldn't breath, the air was thick and gravy. Lights flashing around the night sky. He wanted to make sure Kiyoomi was alright, that he was alive. 

It's been a _whole three months_ since he last heard himself said that name. It felt like it was a toxic chemical that he couldn't stop tasting or ethier feeling it. He waited and waited and waited for that guy to message him but maybe it wasn't his lucky time to get attached to someone that could possibly run away from your life and never return. Or maybe the disgusting truth he didn't wanna accept came alive.

He wanted to crawl away from the world. How can a guy, he just met made his heart ache and burst at the same time. He wanted to find the truth and that he did. 

..

_Atsumu: Please answer, i just need you to be okay.._

_Three whole months_. That's what he can only think about. Kiyoomi didn't like this, he wanted to run away from his feelings and burn them but he couldn't. He couldn't stop and thinking about mustard haired male.

_Kyoomi: I'm okay. Atsumu but don't come looking after me. I'm sorry._

_Atsumu: KIYOOMI?!_

_Atsumu: OMG ARE YA OKAY?!_

_Atsumu: What happened?? Kiyoomi, I know you're reading this. Tell me._

_Atsumu: Start telling me!_

Well, wouldn't you like to know.

Let's take it back to the beginning. **_Kiyoomi Sakusa_**. Oh? You've never heard of him? Well it's not a surprised that you didn't-anyways. Like every kid, he was happy one..maybe a bit grumpy or moody but that's emotions. He was well liked and respected, well mainly because of the family but that doesn't matter just yet.

 _10 years old_. He started to feel uncomfortable with the world. The smell or touch of mud made him curl up in his room. Kids touching each other while playing tag, kids sneezing without covering their small noses, was truly horrible and disgusting for him. The younger him started staying at home more, not bothering about the fact that he's missing out on the fun. He's comfortable at home, more relaxed and calm. 

_15 years old_. Sakusa wasn't a trouble teenager or anything. He was just grumpy and rather give people his dark and cold look. As he grew up, he knew why he had the fear of mud or anything that got to do with everyone freely touching each other. **Mysophobia**. One word to describe or for you to know.

 _20 years old_. He didn't want to. There's blood, too much for him to handle. The bacteria, the dirt. He wanted to throw up- it was late at night, he just wanted to go home and have a nice, warm shower before going to bed. However his night was about to ruined by not just this person. He'll ruin his own night.

His father always told him to carry a sharp objects or something along the lines of protecting himself. You will never know what could happened. Kiyoomi started waking along the streets of Tokyo. It was truly beautiful at night this place was but he rather be at home.

"Heyy~you~watcha doing?" A slurred voice was heard. Most likely a drunk, old and sad guy.

Kiyoomi turned and raised an eyebrow at him. What the hell does this old saddo want from him? Can people just leave him in peace. Sakusa sighed and looked down at him. Him being taller of course. "Why does it bother you? Go back drinking somewhere else" he muttered at the stranger. The guy just looked back at him with a disgusting smirk, it really made him gag.

"Whyiu yiu so erious?" The stranger started walking closer to him. You really think Kiyoomi Sakusa would let this guy go near him?.

"Could you kindly please _fuck off_. You're probably full of germs and it really does disgust me. So good bye" He narrowed his eyebrows at the guy. Is this was old guys do? Trying to be cool while being drunk and looking like an idiot. How pathetic. Sakusa turned away and started heading home.

An arm pulled him against the wall. Hard against the wall. Kiyoomi groaned out in pain. Opening his eyes, he sees the older man holding him against the wall. Sakusa clicked his tongue and pushed the guy away, making the drunk man fall on to the ground. "How pathetic can you be? Don't touch me again. Do you understand?" Sakusa said with serious in his sentence before dusting himself off but the man grabbed his ankle making him fall on to the ground. 

"Sooo~fragule ahahah~what ya gunna de?" The guy laughed while he pinned the younger one on to the ground. He moved closer near Kiyoomi's face. 

Sakusa eye twitched with anger and another emotion that he never felt before. "You piece of shit!" He yelled and spit at the guy and kicked him in between his legs. The older man yelled in pain and moved his hands to his private area on his pants. "You really think you can do that without me doing something back~?" Kiyoomi purred out with a hint of laughter. 

Kiyoomi grabbed the guy and punched him in the face but not before kicking the guys stomach and back. He reached towards the helpless guy and hold him against the wall. The stranger holding for dear life on Sakusa's shoulders with a look of pure frightening. Kiyoomi looked back, he shivered when seeing the scared face of the guy. He enjoyed it..too well.

"I have a nice sharp objects for you. Isn't that nice if me? No one is gonna know which is perfectly okay. You really are stupid, who knows what could happened to you?" Sakusa hissed out. Hi black coloured eyes looked even more black, a dark atmosphere. He brings his sharp knife and moved it across from himself to the guy. The old guy tried to yell out by was covered by his own top which Sakusa cut a bit and later made a gag out of it. 

Kiyoomi laughed deeply. And moved the knife to the guys neck, closer and closer. "It's really sad how you tried doing something to me. Maybe harming me or worse but now look, how the table have changed. But it's fine now. No ones gonna know. **_Good night_** " He whispered near the guys ear.

The only thing you could was a drop and gaggling from the _first victim of **Kiyoomi Sakusa**._


End file.
